


amy's completely irrational (yet completely rational) hatred of bear claws

by boxofnothing



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Mentioned violence, Sad Ending, Soulmates, last words of soulmate on body, or Happy ending, this can be happy or sad, you can decide how you feel at the end, you'll either hate me or love me for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofnothing/pseuds/boxofnothing
Summary: Amy hated bear claws.It was a stupid thing to hate but she did. She refused to let Jake eat them because that would mean that was it.It would mean that he promptly offered her a bear claw and then was shot in the middle of the precinct or had a massive heart attack and died or he most definitely accidently walked off a cliff because that is something she could see happening if he offered her a bear claw.or the one where your soulmate's last words are printed on your body and Amy tries her absolute hardest to control her life.





	amy's completely irrational (yet completely rational) hatred of bear claws

**Author's Note:**

> So I fell in love with Jake and Amy probably end of April (which was a real problem because FINALS). Now I'd seen the show before but I was having a really hard time and B99 was just there for me when I needed it and focusing on Jake and Amy was a really quality excuse to not focus my demons which I really really had (and still have but like they're down there in the hole and I'm not anymore soooooo)
> 
> Now if this is a little OOC don't judge but like this is my first B99 pic and like I'm not sure if I wrote them well or not.
> 
> Now don't hate me and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> M

Amy hated bear claws. 

It was a stupid thing to hate but she did. She refused to let Jake eat them because that would mean that was it.

It would mean that he promptly offered her a bear claw and then was shot in the middle of the precinct or had a massive heart attack and died or he most definitely accidently walked off a cliff because that is something she could see happening if he offered her a bear claw.

She lived in fear that he’d offer her a bear claw and then just die, exactly like her arm said he would because Amy was 100% sure that her idiot partner, the man she was really in love with, was in fact her soulmate and would just forget about her hatred for bear claws and then promptly die on her because that is something that he would do.

Because _Hey, do you want a bear claw?_ was printed on the inside of her left foot.

Because _Hey, do you want a bear claw?_ Was the last thing her soulmate would tell her before they were to promptly die on her.

Amy decided that she and Jake were going to live their lives normally and wouldn’t have to worry about anything as long as Amy and Jake completely avoided the pastry they would be fine. It wouldn’t be a problem.

They decided not to talk about the words since it usually only started a fight or brought them to a dark place. They didn’t talk about them so much that Amy actually almost forgets about them some days. She doesn’t have to see the words that are going to ruin her life if she doesn’t want to. She can wear socks or shoes to hide them from her eyes.

She doesn’t even have to go out of way to avoid bear claws anymore because everyone that surrounds her knows to not offer. Just out of courtesy. Which is why she doesn’t put any mind into it when she walks past a beat cop with a box of doughnuts. 

He calls out behind her, “Hey, do you want a bear claw?” without even thinking, because she’s polite and she doesn’t even know the man.

 “No, thanks, not a fan.” She keeps walking straight to the elevator, not even giving what happened any thought at all. She walks past a petite blonde woman before getting on the elevator. She pulls out her phone and thumbs through the notifications when she hears it.

Three gunshots.

She immediately jumps into action and slams her hand on the elevator emergency stop button. At least she knows she’s safe for now. But what about Jake? He left before her this morning to get a jump on his paperwork.

She shoots him a quick text: _Hey, idk if you’re in the building and god I hope not but there’s a shooter in the building. I’m locked in the elevator so I should be ok. Are you ok? Respond if you can. Pls. I love you._

She slides down onto the floor of the elevator slowly starting to freak out. 

That’s when she gets a response, _theres a shooter there?! i got sent out on door duty with boyle so im fine. Just stay where you are and ill have someone let you out when its all clear. i love you too. youre gunna be fine. love you too_

She releases a sigh of relief and rests her head on the wall of the elevator. She tried to keep her breathing calm and collected. She can’t freak out. If she freaks out then it’ll make everything worse. She just has to keep calm and someone will let her out if it’s all over. She feels her phone vibrate in her lap,

_hey its all over apparently it was targeted. youll be out soon._  

She quickly responds, _Thanks_ and drops her phone back in her lap relief washing over her. She’s going to be ok. Jake’s ok. Everyone is ok.

The elevator jerks and starts heading down instead of up but she doesn’t really care as long as she can get out of the goddamn machine.

When the doors ding open she is greeted with a complete mess. There’s a mess of officers surrounding a small area with crime scene tape. She tries to walk around the area to the stairs so she can head upstairs when she catches the fallen man. It was the officer with the doughnuts. She feels slightly ashamed that she doesn’t know his name but there’s something else unsettling about the whole thing that she just can’t place. But she pushes it aside and heads up the stairs to the bullpen upstairs.

Over the course of the day, she finds out that the officer was Andrew Perkins, a newly appointed officer. He had only received his badge 6 months ago. She finds out that he had slept with the man’s wife by complete accident and suddenly the man was taken with complete rage and gunned him down.

Sure the whole thing was horrible and she hated anytime she had to got to another cop’s funeral but as she was laying in bed that night curled as close as she could to Jake something kept nagging her. It was like there was something she couldn’t quite place and then-

“Oh my god!”

“Ames, it’s like 2 in the morning, why are you still awake?” Jake groans trying to pull her back down to him, but ultimately failing and decides to disentangle themselves.

Amy shoots out of bed and starts pacing around the room. Jake completely confused about what just happened sits up and turns on the light.

“Ames, you gotta calm down and talk. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s freaking you out.”

“I mean something was bugging me all day. Like really nagging at me but I couldn’t figure it out. But then it just hits me. We talked. We talked before he died and that’s what’s been driving me crazy. He said one sentence to me Jake. One freaking sentence and when it happened it didn’t even occur to me usually I just shrug it off and I did but then he _died._ He died, Jake. That was the last thing he said to me and then he died.-” She babbles, still pacing feverously. It’s like she can’t stop. Like there’s a mouse running around inside her not letting her stop moving.

Jake gets up and grabs Amy’s arms and stops her pacing forcing stop and look right at him.

“Amy, you need slow down and tell me exactly what happened.”

Amy takes a deep breath and says, “The last words he said to me were ‘Hey, do you want a bear claw?’”

Jake lets go her arms and just stares at her. They just stare at each other for a few minutes before Jake breaks the silence, “I mean, anyone can ask you if you want a bear claw. It a normal thing to do.”

“It’s not normal for the person to promptly go back and die.” She bites back.

“Ok, ok, you’re right. Do you want me to ask around and see if his words are whatever you said last to him? I can do that if you want.”

Amy doesn’t say anything to that. She just stares at him, before she knows it Jake takes her in his arms and they’re laying on the bed. It seems like they’re just laying there forever, Amy trying her best not to freak out because her husband, the love of her life is not her soulmate.

She thinks she’s just about to fall asleep when she hears it, “It won’t matter to me. If you’re my soulmate or not, I won’t care. _I_ love you and that’s all that matters.”

After that she doesn’t remember anything else. All she remembers is her husband’s declaration of love.

 

* * *

 

Amy wakes up the next morning alone, but the smell of bacon quickly wafts into her nose. She slowly gets up and finds her husband making pancakes and bacon.

He quickly takes notice to her, “Hey, I called in sick for both of us. I figured you needed a day off.” He says flipping a pancake. She takes a seat at the island on one of the barstools.

“Thanks,”

Amy sits in the silence carefully picking at her phone case, while Jake flips the bacon and pours more batter into the pan for three more pancakes. Jake turns around and is the first to break the silence,  “Um, I know you may not want to talk about it but we need to address it. I think you need to talk about it.”

Amy just stares at him for awhile. She knows what she wants to say but she also doesn’t want to say it. She can see the hurt already forming in his eyes. The bacon starts to burn so he quickly turns to flip it and that’s when she decides she has enough courage to speak, 

“I don’t you want to look into it. You’re enough for me too.” She can’t see his face, but she knows he’s smiling. She just knows it.

 

* * *

 

Jake never told Amy he looked in Andrew Perkins. He never told her he looked up the morgue pictures that he knew would include the bullet wounds and the picture of the words inscribed on the dead man’s body. He knew she’d wouldn’t trust him if he told her he did it but he needed to know.

He thinks about the words he found some days. They always make him feel better. Whenever he thinks about the words he found on that man’s skin. The words the dead man had no idea meant the world to the retired detective.

The retired detective, who laid in a hospital bed dying of prostate cancer caught too late.

His wife of too many years to count walked in with 4 different colored Jello. “So I found blue raspberry, cherry, lime, and orange. You can take your pick.” She says but she is already handing him the orange. God, she knows him too well.

 “Thanks,” Jake takes the Jello and tries to peel the lid off the Jello, but he doesn’t have enough energy to actually open it. He tries again to no avail when Amy takes it gently from his hands and peels the tin foil back. She smiles sadly at him when she hands the container back at him, but he just takes it and puts the cup on the tray table in front of him. He turns his head to look right at her as she carefully eats the blue raspberry cup of jello.

“What?” She says mouth completely full of Jello. Right then. Right there with her mouth stuffed full of Jello does he see the love of his life at the age of 28 with her mouth completely full of Jello. She’s only there for a second before she is quickly replaced with the woman he still loves now.

Weathered and worn face, complete with smile and laughter lines. Straight, thin, gray hair cascading over her face. As much as she’s changed her eyes are still the same he thinks to himself.

“I love you, you know that.”

“Babe, I thought we established that years ago. Like when I married you.”

“I know, I just wanted to make sure you knew it.” Amy smiles sweetly at him. Suddenly he starts coughing crazily and it feels like he really can’t but thankfully he eventually gets his breathing under control. Amy has his oxygen mask in her hands and helps press it to his mouth. He takes a deep breath but it feels broken and difficult.

He knows it’ll be soon. Too soon.

“Ames…” He reaches out for her, seeing she has tears in her eyes.

“Don’t please, please.” She pleads with him, tears starting to stream down her face. She’s looking at him like he’s the most important thing in the world but he knows he’s looking at her the same way. 

With tears in his eyes he tries, “Hey-” but he’s cut off by a massive coughing fit. He takes his oxygen mask to face again.

“It’s ok, Jake. It’s ok. I know.”

“No,”

“Jake, it’s ok.” She says gripping his hand.

“Hey, do you want a bear claw?” She completely bursts into tears, but she smiles at him through the tears.

Through the tears and the sobs she starts, “You-you’re,” but she cuts herself off which a vicious sob, that looks like it wracks through her whole body, but she tries again, “You’re such an idiot.” She says through a sad smile, and tears falling down her face.

Jake just looks at the love of his life, trying to focus on his breathing but it just keeps getting harder and harder. He takes one last breath, still holding his wife’s hand wanting her to be the last thing he feels.

And then he’s just gone.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok so like I wanted to leave it open for interpretation. I was originally write it definitively but then as I was writing it I was like it can be interpreted either way. It was good because he found out they were soulmates or good because he found out they loved each other regardless of the fact they were soulmates. Also you get to decide if they have kids or not. It all open for interpretation.
> 
> Comment how you feel (good or bad) and I hope you all liked if not still give a kudos because I love this story. So do it for me.
> 
> M


End file.
